Unexpected
by ShelovesDarren
Summary: Early!Klaine.


-Mercedes, I think I'm in love with him. -K

- Umm... I think you send that to the wrong number. -B

- Shit. Yes, I did. -K  
- Can we just pretend you never saw it? -K

- Can we not ? -B

- I.. um... do you not want to? -K

- Who's the guy ? -B

- I can't tell you. -K

- Why ? I thought we were friends... -B

- We are. You're my best friend. But even best friends have secrets. -K

- Kurt... come on. -B

- I'm sorry. I mean, don't you have things you've never told me? -K

- I... We're talking about you here. -B

- Well there we go. I just can't tell you because it's embarrassing who the guy is. -K

- You're saying that because you don't want to tell me. -B

- I don't want to tell you because it's embarrassing. -K

- Why is it embarrassing ? I thought nothing was embarrassing when it comes to best friends. -B

- That's absolutely not true. Are you embarrassed about Jeremiah? -K

- Kurt, Jeremiah is from the past, I'm not embarrassed anymore. -B

- Fine. But you were embarrassed at the time, right? -K

- Kinda. -B

- But at least I told you everything. -B

- Yeah. But this is different. I can't tell you everything, because I'm scared you won't want to be my friend anymore after I tell you. -K

- This is stupid. You'll always be my best friend. -B

- Promise? -K

- Promise. Trust me. -B

- Okay. I... you really want to know? -K

- Maybe it's not even that interesting. We should just talk about something else. -K

- I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but I really want to know. -B

- If you don't trust me just don't tell me, it's okay. -B

- But it'll hurt me though. -B

- Blaaaine. That's not fair. Of course I trust you. -K

- you really do you should tell me. -B

- Okay. But remember you promised you'd still be my friend. -K

- The guy I was talking about. That I like a lot. That I've had a crush on for a long time. Is you. -K

- Oh... -B

- You're freaking out, aren't you? I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry. -K

- No. I just... Kurt.. I... -B

- Please say something. I'm kinda freaking out. -K

- I'll try...okay. -B

- I've been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever, Kurt. -B

- You... what? -K

- Yes, Kurt. I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you. -B

- I don't really even know what to say. -K

- You don't have to say anything. -B

- When I first saw you, I saw love. But I thought you were just treating me like a 'friend' and that was killing me. -B

- Every single second I spend being friends with you kills me, because I want more, because I love you. -B

- Where are you right now? -K

- At home. -B

- But my parents are out. -B

- Can I come over? -K

- Please, I mean sure, Yeah. -B

- Good. I'll leave right now. -K

A while later, Kurt drove up to Blaine's house, knocking a few times on the door. Blaine stood up quickly when he heard the knocks; he went downstairs and opened the door slowly, after taking a few breaths to calm himself a little.

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine, quickly taking a step forward and cupping Blaine's face with his hands, kissing him gently, Blaine moaned in surprise, but finally kissed back softly, finally tasting Kurt's lips, he closed the door without breaking the kiss and pressed Kurt's body against it, he took Kurt's hand and tangled their fingers together, making him smile against his lips, he was playing with Blaine's fingers between his own, and moving his other hand up behind Blaine's neck, playing with the curls there. He never realized how happy he could be that Blaine had taken out the gel after school.

Blaine hummed against Kurt's lips and moved his other hand to cup his cheek gently, he broke the kiss and looked straight into Kurt's eyes "Kurt..." he breathed out with a soft smile and started kissing him again, Kurt chuckled into the kiss, "Blaine..." he whispered against his lips. After a few minutes, he pulled away, resting their foreheads together, just staring into Blaine's eyes, a wide grin on his face.

Blaine smiled at him, stroking his cheek with his thumb gently "Would you like to ...uhm... go upstairs?" He asked with a soft voice and Kurt nodded, holding tightly to his hand as Blaine smiled, leading him to his bedroom. As soon as they arrived, he sat on his bed and gestured to Kurt to join him, a sweet smile on his lips. Kurt sat down beside him, slightly nervous. "I um... Blaine, that... that was my first kiss. I don't even know what I'm doing." he admitted softly. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer "Hey... it's okay, you shouldn't be nervous" He said softly "I can't believe it was your first kiss though, it was so... perfect" He added with a soft voice, looking at Kurt.

"You're perfect," Kurt grinned, joining their hands again. "I'm so in love with you."

Blaine looked down shyly and then looked up again "When did you... fall in love with me exactly ?" He asked, stroking Kurt's soft hand with his thumb.

Kurt thought about it for a few moments. "I... I don't know exactly. I mean, I think in a way it was love at first sight. You took my breath away the first time I saw you. I swear time stopped. But then, I don't know, like, I don't really believe that you can completely love someone that you don't even know. So I think when I realized I was in love with you was around Christmas. When we sang that song together. I just... I wanted to kiss you then and there. But I thought you didn't like me back." He admitted shyly as Blaine was looking at Kurt with loving eyes, he sighed happily "I love you" He said and cupped his cheeks with both hands, kissing him softly and smiling happily against his lips, Kurt sighed happily, kissing him back with everything he had. Letting himself sink into it.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips and leaned forward, making him fall on his back on the bed without breaking the kiss and making him giggle as he fell onto his back. "Hey Blaine?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

Blaine looked at him with a soft smile "hmm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He wasn't sure if that was really how it was supposed to work. Maybe they were supposed to go on a date or something first, but he liked it this way, and he didn't want to wait.

Blaine looked at him and pouted "I thought I already were, 5 minutes ago" He said and smiled again stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

Kurt laughed. "Well, might as well make it official," he shrugged.

Blaine giggled and kissed him softly on the lips "You're adorable"

"You're beautiful," Kurt smiled, kissing him back.

Blaine broke the kiss and looked at him, he shook his head "You are"

"Not as much as you, though," Kurt grinned, playing with Blaine's curls.

"No, you're the most beautiful thing ever" Blaine said, looking at him with his puppy eyes.

"Okay, I'll be beautiful, you can be gorgeous," Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I'll be gorgeous, but you definitely will be perfect" Blaine said and gave him a peck on his nose.

"I'll be perfect, and you'll be mine," Kurt said happily, kissing Blaine's knuckles.

"I'll be yours, and you'll be my forever" Blaine said with a sweet smile, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Kurt grinned.

"And I'm the happiest guy of all time" Blaine grinned back.

"You just can't help but one-up me, hm?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt again "Your lips" He mumbled against his lips between the kisses.

"What do my lips have to do with anything?" Kurt asked, though he didn't stop kissing Blaine.

Blaine hummed and kept kissing "They're delicious" He mumbled again.

"Never heard that before," Kurt smiled.

"hmm..." Blaine hummed and kissed with more passion, sucking on Kurt's lower lip gently, making him whimper softly and wrap his hand around Blaine's bicep.

You: Blaine kept kissing and sucking on Kurt's lips, he was holding himself up with his arms "I love you" He said, without breaking the kiss.

Stranger: "Love you too," Kurt muttered, squeezing at Blaine's arm, holding him so close.

Blaine broke the kiss and looked straight into Kurt's eyes "Your eyes are so beautiful" He said with a soft voice, Kurt blushed and looked down at the floor. "You're just trying to make me shy or something," he giggled and Blaine lifted his chin up "I'm saying the truth" He said, and their lips met again, kissing softly.

Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and letting their lips glide together perfectly.

Blaine moaned slightly, and moved down to press kisses on Kurt's neck and Kurt gasped softly, holding tight to Blaine's shoulders, and trying to keep his breathing steady.

Blaine hesitated for a few seconds, and then started sucking on Kurt's neck and humming against it. Kurt whimpered quietly. "Never stop," he mumbled.

Blaine hummed and started to suck and lick harder, leaving marks on Kurt's neck "Delicious" He mumbled and Kurt grinned. "I'm gonna have to wear scarves for a while, hm?" Blaine smiled widely against Kurt's skin and looked up "Sorry, you're just too delicious for your own good" He said and started pressing soft kisses all over his neck.

"So okay," Kurt breathed. "I'm all yours." And Blaine's heart started beating faster after hearing these words, he leant to bite Kurt's earlobe gently  
"All mine" He whispered with a husky voice.

Kurt whimpered. "B-Blaine I... we... we need to stop."

Blaine looked up at Kurt "I...oh god... I'm sorry" He said and moved away shakily, sitting on edge of the bed.

Kurt smiled, shaking his head, "It's okay. I just... we need to cool down, I think. It's all... really new."

Blaine looked at Kurt and then looked down at the floor "I know... I'm sorry.." he said with a small voice and kicked his heels against the ground slightly.

"Blaine, it's okay," Kurt smiled, moving over to sit beside him, and kissing Blaine's cheek. "That was absolutely amazing and fantastic and every other word. I just needed to stop because I..." he blushed, looking away. "Blaine, you were making me hard, and then if we kept going we might get carried away and do things we aren't ready for."

Blaine smiled slightly and nodded, looking at Kurt lovingly "I understand"

"I didn't stop because I wanted to keep kissing you," Kurt said. "I think kissing you is probably my new favorite thing in the world."

Blaine smiled happily and moved closer to Kurt and kissed him softly "I said you were perfect and I wasn't wrong" He said as he broke the kiss, making Kurt smile and he blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful" Blaine said and pecked his lips "Do you want to... watch a movie ...or do something?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," Kurt grinned. "But only if I can cuddle with my perfect boyfriend while we watch it."

Blaine smiled widely "That would be perfect" He said "Which movie do you want to watch?" He asked, getting up.

"You can pick," Kurt shrugged. "Maybe Moulin Rouge?" he said after a few moments and Blaine's eyes went wide opened as he smiled widely "My favorite movie of all time" He said and ran to grab the CD. Kurt giggled, "Well I guess we have that in common."  
Blaine put the CD on the DVD player and pressed play, he lied on his bed and gestured to Kurt to join him, as soon as he did, Blaine put the blanket on both of them as Kurt rested his head on his chest, tracing random patterns and making Blaine shiver at the feeling.  
"I love you" Blaine said softly as he pressed a kiss on the top of Kurt's head, making him smile and look up.

"I love you, too Blaine." He said softly and his cheeks turned pink.


End file.
